The New Arrival
by DarkStar1987
Summary: Sequel to The Deal! MPREG! Are Harry and Draco ready for the next major milestone in their lives? It'll be one hell of a journey to get there thats for sure, when does anything in Harry Potter's life ever go to plan?
1. Chapter 1

**The New Arrival**

Here is the sequel as promised. Next chapter won't be as long but they'll come slowly but surely along with some chapters of safe and warm. Please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review to let me know what you think. Thanks.

**Chapter One**

Draco knew.

He had known the minute it had happened.

He just hadn't told Harry yet.

He wasn't sure why he hadn't told him, he just hadn't. He didn't really want to be treated any differently and he really enjoyed his teaching.

Harry was scarily protective sometimes, in fact almost all the time, and Draco knew that it would only get worse once he found out.

Draco was just lucky that Harry didn't have a clue what was happening because he had been raised with muggles.

The only reason that Draco knew anything about it was because his Uncle on his father's side had been gay, disowned of course, and he had gone through the exact same thing.

He hadn't even told his mum yet. He wanted Harry to be the first to know, even before Poppy. However for the moment he was content with it being his little secret.

His favourite class was his seventh years, they were amazingly talented and he loved to teach them. He knew that soon he'd have to give up as so many of the potion ingredients would be harmful to him.

He knew he would have to make the announcement soon because he'd have to go and get checkups with Poppy soon enough. Though he liked being the only one who knew, it was his secret.

Three weeks he had kept it a secret but now it was time to come clean.

Draco had had the afternoon off from teaching and he had spent all of his free time preparing a beautiful meal, just for him and Harry.

Harry was enjoying teaching just as much as Draco. It was a welcomed change of pace for him. It was nice not being attacked constantly.

He couldn't have been happier, he had a great job and a wonderful boyfriend both of which he loved. He was pleasantly surprised when he got back to his chambers and was greeted by the wondrous smell of sausage casserole which had swiftly become one of his favourites.

"Wow, what have I done to deserve all of this?" Harry asked as Draco came up to him and kissed him passionately.

"I've got something to tell you." Draco said with a mischievous smile. "You sit down and I'll bring the dinner over to you."

"Good or bad?" Harry asked as he took a seat at the table.

"Very good."

"Can't you just tell me?" Harry asked somewhat impatiently. He grabbed Draco as he passed by and pulled him on to his lap. "Come on, tell me."

Draco smiled at Harry's impatience before kissing him. "Okay, seeing as you're so desperate to know. I have fantastic news for us."

"What is it?" Harry asked excitedly.

"We're going to have a baby!" Draco said happily.

"Don't I get a say in this, I mean if we're going to get a surrogate mother to have-"

"No, we're not getting a surrogate mother, we don't have to." Draco said interrupting his boyfriend.

"I don't understand." Harry said suddenly concerned that Draco had cheated on him with a girl and had got her pregnant.

"I'm pregnant Harry." Draco said.

"No you're not, you're a guy. Men can't get pregnant, it's impossible we don't have the equipment."

"In the muggle world that might be true but not here. It's all magic, you have to be pretty powerful but it can happen." Draco explained.

"Are you sure you're pregnant?" Harry asked in absolute astonishment.

"I haven't been to see Poppy yet to confirm it but I'm pretty sure."

"Do you really think that we're ready for this Dray? It's a baby! It'll rely on us for surviving, for everything! People don't do well around me, they don't always survive. I'm a walking jinx! How can I take care of a baby? I can barely take care of myself. Just look at the way I was raised, in a damn cupboard! There is no possible way that I'm responsible enough for this!"Draco stopped Harry's incessant rant by kissing him.

"Do you love me?" Draco asked, harry nodded in confirmation. "Then we work on the rest. Don't panic okay, we have nine months to figure this out."

"I'm not sure I'll be a very good dad though. No child should go through what I went through."

"Our baby won't, he or she will be so loved, so protected that nothing and no one will ever touch this child. I promise you that. We are both so powerful we are very capable of protecting our baby."

"Wow" Harry said in a mixture of shock and awe, "Our baby."

Draco smiled, a hand coming to rest on his abdomen, "Yes, our baby."

"Can we go to see Poppy, make sure everything is okay, get everything concerned. I'm sure she'll be able to explain to me how this is even possible." Harry said, he couldn't quite process what was going on. He had always wanted a family but having come to terms with his homosexuality he had thought that it would never happen. Having thought this for so long that to suddenly have Draco pregnant was mind blowing.

"Okay sweetheart, whatever you need. I should go and see her anyway. Let me just sort the tea out so we can have it when we get back." Draco said getting up from Harry's lap after one final brief kiss and set about charming the food to stay warm for when they returned.

Harry took off his teaching robes and changed into some jeans and a t-shirt. He did so numbly, still struggling to process everything. He was going to be a dad, Draco was pregnant despite being a man. It was all so much for him to handle.

Draco was more than slightly concerned over how Harry was reacting. He was hoping that by going to see Poppy it would help Harry understand a little more about how and why he had come to be carrying their baby.

He was also hoping that Poppy would have time to check him over and ensure that he and the baby were in perfect health. Draco couldn't have been happier about the baby but he knew that Harry was struggling to come to terms with it and he knew that it was a mixture of how he was raised and what had happened to him throughout his wizarding life as well.

Draco could understand why he was hesitant. Draco had heard horrific stories about Harry's up bringing but he hadn't wanted to ask questions, however now he thought that they might be justified if he was going to convince his anxious boyfriend that they were going to make wonderful parents.

They arrived at the hospital wing and were greeted by Poppy, who had only one other student. Harry couldn't help but notice the symptoms of the puking pastels. However he still felt some small loyalty to those who wanted to cause a little bit of trouble so he didn't mention it to Poppy.

The medi-witch looked suspiciously at the two. Harry's insomnia had been cured and she hadn't expected to see either of them for a long while but in her heart she knew exactly why they were here.

She eyed them disapprovingly, "I suppose you had better tell me why you two are here." She said with a sigh.

"In private if possible" Draco said, he didn't want anyone else knowing just yet and he was overly aware of the one puking student in the corner.

Madame Pomfrey nodded and ushered them into her office. It was a small office but roomy enough for a single bed in the corner. It wasn't often she managed to retire back to her own chambers, she was a very busy medi-witch.

"Now what can I do for you two?" She asked closing the door and casting a few charms to insure that they had their privacy.

"Before we tell you, we need to ensure that it will be kept a secret, no one is to know." Draco said.

"I agree, now what is it that you are here to see me about?" She asked getting somewhat annoyed with how they were dragging it out.

"I'm pregnant." Draco told her, "I've known for about three weeks now, I wanted a quick check up to make sure everything was okay and Harry needs to be told exactly how this works, he didn't know that men could get pregnant in the wizarding world." Draco said and Poppy just nodded.

"I thought as much. Right Draco you had better sit on the bed and I'll look over you. As for you Harry I have a few books that you can borrow. It'll explain the ins and outs of it, I suggest you read them as well Draco. The next few months are going to difficult on you and your body, not to mention your magic. Male pregnancies are rare and difficult for the person carrying the child. Though I am not in the least bit surprised considering the magic you both have between you." She said withdrawing her wand.

She summoned the books to them first and handed them to Harry to hold, she then turned to Draco who had sat himself down on her bed. He wanted to do this where he was sure no one would figure out what was going on, remaining in Poppy's office seemed the best option.

Harry watched Poppy nervously as she instructed to lie back and roll up his shirt, which he complied with. His abs were just as defined as ever making Harry think of something extremely sexual he would like to do to Draco then and there but of course he reframed.

"Well I can confirm that you are indeed pregnant. You conceived about three-four weeks ago. The baby is only miniscule and I cannot tell the sex yet. Have you experienced any morning sickness yet?" Poppy asked.

"No, not yet, am I supposed to?"

"It can start any day now, you'll be lucky to avoid it all together." She said, "Though I am going to have to recommend that you reframe from teaching very soon. As I am sure you are aware the majority of the ingredients you work with daily can be harmful to both you and the unborn child."

At this Harry perked up, listening intently, his protective instinct kicking in immediately. "I'll inform Minerva at once, as soon as a replacement arrives he'll stop teaching." Harry said, Draco glared at him.

"I'll be careful, I'll wear all my protective clothing including gloves and I won't brew the potions myself. I'll be fine to continue teaching for a while." Draco said stubbornly, this was exactly what he had been afraid of.

"Dray, you heard Poppy, it could hurt you and the ... I don't want you hurt." Harry was still struggling to come to terms with the fact that Draco was carrying a baby, though the thought was slowly becoming easier for him.

"Harry, I love teaching and besides I'm not going to sit on my arse and eat chocolate frogs my entire pregnancy! I'm not that person."

"I know Dray but you heard Poppy, you could get hurt, the ...baby could get hurt!" Harry said, he was just as stubborn as Draco was, this wasn't going to be an easy battle.

"I am not taking sides but I am sure that as long as Draco wears all of the protective clothing and doesn't brew any potions himself then I am sure he can continue to teach but only until he starts to show." Poppy said trying to reach a compromise for the two of them.

Harry looked more than slightly annoyed at the whole thing, Draco looked smug that he didn't have to stop teaching right away.

"When will he start to show?" Harry asked in an attempt to wipe the smug smile off his face.

"Well if he's four weeks today then I suppose he'll start to show in eight weeks or so. It'll take a bit longer to show because it's your first baby and the muscles will have to adjust."

"So I can teach for another two months?" Draco asked to be sure.

"Yes, if that's how long it takes for you to start to show. Though if you were hoping to keep this hidden from the rest of the wizarding world then you might want to stop before then. You would have to see how the pregnancy progresses."

"But the baby is okay." Draco said.

"Yes, your baby is of perfect health." Poppy said, "If you feel any dizziness or light-headedness you need to sit down and have someone fetch me immediately. Your magic store is likely to be depleted considerably as the baby will be feeding on your magic to survive. Draco, I cannot stress this enough, use as little magic as possible. The key to male pregnancies is the magical womb, the baby will need your full magical store to survive and flourish."

"I understand." Draco said.

"I'll make sure he doesn't use any magic." Harry said knowing that that would be one of the most difficult tasks to undertake as Draco had been around and used magic his entire life. Harry knew that it wasn't going to be easy to keep him off magic.


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Arrival**

I hope you like this chapter, I can't believe I got eleven reviews for the last chapter, I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. Sorry I haven't updated for a few days, every good HP fan knows what this weekend meant. I was camped out at the cinema watching as many showings of HP7 part 1 as possible.

Please don't forget to review this chapter, looking forward to knowing what you think.

**Chapter Two**

Harry, as predicted by Draco, became unbelievably protective and paranoid. He had read both of the male pregnancy books that Poppy had lent him cover to cover within hours of being given them. This meant that he was hovering over Draco monitoring everything that he did.

Harry was fascinated by the whole process. He had read and then re-read all the important bits, Harry thought the whole thing completely amazing. According to the books when two powerful wizards come together and sleep together then the combined magic can create a womb completely from magic.

Because it is formed completely of magic the baby would need to feed not only on whatever Draco ate but also his magic. Even a powerful wizard like Draco wouldn't be able to perform too much magic because the baby would need it all.

Male pregnancies were rare and it was even rarer for them to go full term. It was highly possible for Draco to even miscarry if his magic wasn't enough to sustain the pregnancy. This was highly likely if he even attempted to use magic.

It was all very precarious, there were only five hundred cases of male pregnancy in the whole of the wizarding world but only one hundred of them resulted in an actual child being born. All the statistics were worrying Harry greatly.

Now that he had come to terms with the idea of having a baby he really wanted it. He still felt extremely nervous about being a parent but he loved Draco with all his heart and he already loved his unborn child.

Draco however was being driven completely insane by his boyfriend's incessant protective nature. He couldn't even go to the bathroom without being followed. The only time he was left on his own was when he had classes to teach.

Harry had classes of his own to take care of so he had assigned one of the school house elves to assist Draco and perform any magic that might need doing. Harry was taking no chances. It was sweet but also insanely annoying as well.

Harry however had reason to be concerned. This was proved during a first year potions class. Not many of the first years were that talented at the subtle art of potion making and that was why when one of them wasn't paying attention they added the wrong ingredient at the wrong time.

The vibrations of the explosion reverberated through the castle. Harry who had been teaching a fourth year class felt the vibrations and something deep within him told him that something wasn't right.

"Class, put your wands away, take out your books and read up on the theory of turning animals into water goblets." Harry instructed them before hurrying from the room.

He couldn't have reached the dungeons quick enough. Images from the war were echoing around in his mind as he came to Draco's class room. There was smoke billowing dangerously from the classroom and students were coming out coughing and looking slightly worse for wear.

Harry ran inside and was immediately blinded by the thick black smoke that filled the windowless room. He was looking around desperately for his boyfriend, the smoke making his eyes tear but his emotions doing a lot of the work too.

"Draco?" Harry called out as the last of the students left the room, all of them coughing and spluttering. He headed for the front of the classroom where a house elf was unconscious next to an equally unconscious Draco.

The thing that was concerning Harry was the fact that on top of Draco was a desk and it was directly across his stomach. He began to panic, he wasn't entirely sure what to do, he didn't want to risk moving Draco or the desk and risk making things worse.

Fortunately for Harry it didn't take long for Minerva to show up and shortly after her Poppy. The headmistress immediately withdrew her wand and started to clear the air while Poppy followed the sound of Harry's voice to where Draco was laying.

"Oh my, what happened?" Poppy asked, kneeling down beside the blonde.

"I don't know, I felt the vibrations and ran down here." Harry said, "I knew he shouldn't have been teaching." Harry said but he was more upset that angry.

"He'll be okay, now let's move this desk off of him and then I can analysis what damage has been done." Poppy said trying to sound comforting. It did nothing to calm Harry however.

Together and without using their wands Harry and Poppy managed to lift the table off of Draco and stood it up on its own four legs just as Minerva finished clearing the smoke from the air.

"How is he?" Minerva asked as Poppy began to perform her diagnostic spells looking concerned. Harry too was hanging on every second that she didn't say anything.

She sighed as she put her wand back inside her robes. "Well, the baby is fine, Draco's magic protected it. If he had been any further along in the pregnancy it could have been disastrous but as it is the baby is going to be okay. Draco has hit his head and will have a slight concussion. I would like to move him up to the hospital wing for a few hours just so I can monitor him. Unfortunately I cannot give him anything for the headache he'll have. Any potions could potentially harm the child. I will however look into what he can and cannot have." Poppy said.

"You're sure that explosion didn't do any damage?" Harry asked, he was so scared of loosing either Draco or the baby that he was terrified. He was currently brain storming ways to wrap Draco in bubble wrap literally and keep him locked away where no one could hurt him.

"The explosion has done plenty of damage." Minerva said looking around at the ruined classroom, with a sigh she took out her wand and began repairing damage.

"Draco is fine, a few bumps and scrapes, the baby is fine, however when he wakes up I will be the first one to agree that he should stop teaching potions. I didn't think that the younger students were this incompetent." Poppy said disapprovingly.

"I think the fine art of potion making is a dying art." Harry said as he lifted Draco into his arms with care and carried him to the hospital wing, Poppy leading the way.

A few of Draco's first year students joined them in the hospital wing. The smoke that they had inhaled upon escaping the classroom had been toxic. Draco luckily had hit the floor before inhaling anything and due to the fact that he remained on the ground and the smoke rose upwards and sought out escape routes into the rest of the castle he hadn't inhaled anything.

This was the best news Harry had heard all day because Draco, in the condition he was, couldn't have the potion to destroy that particular toxin.

"Poppy, I have to get back to my class and dismiss them, I won't be long. If Draco wakes tell him I'll be back soon and that I love him." Harry said, Poppy nodded and he vanished. Not only did he want to set the homework and dismiss his class, he also needed to inform Narcissa of what had happened. She would want to know what had happened to her son.

Draco didn't wake up while Harry was gone, in fact he didn't wake up until that evening around dinner time. Harry wasn't hungry, he was too worried to eat. With the concussion he was concerned that Draco wouldn't wake up at all. He was filled with immense relief when Draco's eyes flickered gently open.

It took a moment for Draco to regain himself, looking around he immediately became confused, trying to figure out where he was and how he had got there.

"What happened, where am I?" Draco asked trying to sit up, immediately Harry stopped him.

"Hush now sweetheart, there was an accident while you were teaching, you're in the hospital wing." Harry said stroking the blonde hair soothingly.

"Is the baby okay?" He asked and at once his silver eyes filled with fear.

"The baby is fine, you both are." Harry said kissing Draco's forehead.

"Did I hear that correctly?" Narcissa asked as she approached them, none of them had noticed her standing there, she was a very quite person.

"Hey mum." Draco said with a smile. "You didn't have to come you know."

"I know but I worry about you my dear Dragon. Is it true, did I hear you correctly, are you two having my grandchild?" She asked a hint of excitement in her tone.

Harry smiled and nodded, Draco smiled too and rested a hand on his belly. "You did hear correctly, I'm pregnant mum." Narcissa squealed with joy, Harry had never heard such a noise in his life and never would he have thought that he would hear such a sound coming from a Malfoy.

"I'm so pleased for you two, I can't believe it my first grandchild!" She exclaimed with undiluted excitement.

"I think I might leave you two to it. I should write to Ron and Hermione, tell them the good news before it hits the papers. This is going to be huge news!" Harry said.

"Okay baby, don't be long." Draco said and the two of them shared a brief kiss before Harry left Draco and Narcissa to talk about all things baby.

It took Harry a number of tries to write the letter to his friends. After all he hadn't really seen them very much. Ron was working at the ministry doing some mundane job and Hermione was setting up home in the annexe that Arthur and Ron had built themselves on the same land as The Burrow.

Ginny had been a frequent correspondent with Harry over the summer and now that school was back in session she still kept him well informed with whatever information she had.

The little annexe had two bedrooms, a pokey hallway, a living/dining room and a tiny kitchen. Ginny referred to it as atrociously small but apparently Hermione was making the most of it. She was due in February, giving her four months until the baby was due.

After several attempts at the perfect letter Harry settled, knowing that this was the best and probably the only way to phrase it.

_Ron and Hermione, _

_I hope that you are all well. I've been missing you at the castle but there is always something to do here. Draco is doing fantastically teaching potions but he has to stop that unfortunately as we have just had it confirmed by Poppy that we are expecting our first child. Draco is officially four weeks pregnant. _

_You two really must come to dinner at the castle next week so we can see each other before your baby is born. Our children will be attending Hogwarts together! _

_All our love Harry and Draco._

Harry read over it several times and came to the conclusion that it was crap but having already gone over it so many times he didn't have the strength to re-write it again and besides that he had run out of parchment and he had broken his quill in frustration.

He attached it to one of the school's owls as he still hadn't managed to replace Hedwig yet, and then he watched as the beautifully graceful bird flew into the distance.

Harry was genuinely excited as he skipped back to the hospital wing, the thought of seeing his two best friends again lifting his mood higher than ever.

Just as he approached the hospital wing he bumped into Ginny who after explaining that the entire student population was talking about what had happened in the potions lab she had come to see if Draco was alright. According to Ginny some of the rumours going around were that Draco had died in the explosion. Others told that he had lost a limb, of course they were all exaggerations.

"While you're here Ginny, I have something to tell you." Harry said, "I've just written to Ron and Hermione and Narcissa just found out too, Draco's pregnant."

"That's wonderful news. Congratulations!" She said with a Cheshire cat grin on her face, she jumped at him and hugged him for all she was worth. She savoured the sweet smell of his hair as he hugged him but let go before Harry could notice that she lingered too long.

"I know, I'm so excited, come in and see him, I know he'd love the company, no doubt that Poppy will insist on keeping him in for a while." Harry said and Ginny nodded. She was happy for Harry, she really was, there was nothing she wanted more than for him to be happy.

That didn't stop her loving him though.


	3. Chapter 3

**The New Arrival**

Not as long as the previous chapters but I've been super busy with Christmas coming up. I'm really sorry guys. I just hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as the previous two chapters and don't forget to review.

**Chapter Three**

Ron and Hermione didn't write back. It was Ginny who informed him why that was. The mild acceptance of Draco as Harry's boyfriend had been fine but none of them had really thought that they'd be together for the long run. They assumed it was just a phase and that eventually Harry would find someone else and settle down.

No one had expected for Draco to be the real thing for Harry. Even Hermione wasn't so sure that Draco being pregnant was the best thing. She was slowly becoming very judgemental of Draco and she was convinced that he had got pregnant on purpose to trap Harry in a relationship.

In her opinion Draco should have known the risks of male pregnancy as he was raised in the wizarding world and should have known how to prevent it from happening. She was concerned about Harry because he wouldn't have known anything about it. He wouldn't have seen it coming.

If she wasn't so pregnant she would have marched up to Hogwarts and given Draco a piece of her mind as it was that was left to Ron. The hot tempered red head was equally as fuming about the whole thing. He didn't mind his best friend being gay, he was starting to even becoming accustomed to Draco being around but just like Hermione he had thought that he was a temporary thing.

He was enraged at the fact that Draco had managed to get himself pregnant, what was worse for him was that Harry was so happy about it. Not to mention he thought that they would be happy too. Harry had thought it was great that their children would be going to Hogwarts together. Ron didn't share that same view point. He didn't want his daughter socialising with a Malfoy's child no matter if it was half Harry's too.

Draco was discharged from the hospital the following morning and he was banned from teaching and using magic. He had to be accompanied by a house elf wherever he went. Their first trip of the day was to go and see Minerva. They had some things to discuss with her.

She welcomed them into her office, she had known that this moment was coming, she had thought that it was too good to be true that Harry Potter was going to stay at Hogwarts and teach. She had known that it was much too quiet and simple a life for him.

"I think I know why the two of you are here. I have two replacements for your teaching posts standing by. As soon as I knew that Draco was regnant I thought that you two might want to go and start a life together outside of the castle." She said kindly.

"How did you know that that was why we were here?" Harry asked.

"After the potions accident yesterday I thought that it might happen. After everything that you've been through Harry I never thought you'd want to stay here and teach, I think that it's the right thing for you to take care of your family."

"Thank you Minerva. I'm sorry that we can't stay here but now we have a baby to think about I think we need to start a new life, just the two of us."

"I understand, will you be moving into Grimmauld place?" She asked.

"Probably not, that place is a little too depressing to raise a child in, plus there are too many negative memories there for me, I wouldn't condemn anyone to live there. Plus Mrs Black still screams the place down every time we go in there."

"I realise that this won't solve all of the problems but you might want to ask Narcissa if she could help remove some of the items that have been magically sealed into the house. After all she is a Black, it's only a possibility but it might work."

"I'll think about it but I was actually thinking of Godric's Hollow. After all I was born there, that's where I'd like to raise my family. As long as Draco's agreeable of course." Harry said turning to Draco and smiling, the smile was returned.

"I think that after the few days you two have had I think you deserve a few days off, go and search for your dream house, go and build your lives together. Albus would have been so proud of you Harry, your parents too, you've become a wonderful young man."

"Thank you Minerva. I appreciate everything that you've done and said." Harry said, "Will it be okay for us to remain here until we find somewhere to go?"

"Of course, you will always be welcome here, Albus would have it no other way." Minerva said, "Now go and enjoy yourselves, you two deserve it."

So Harry and Draco did just that. They walked until they were outside the boundaries of Hogwarts and then disapparated to Godric's Hollow.

Draco staggered slightly when they landed and Harry had to steady him, "Are you okay Dray?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just perhaps we should get the Knight Bus back, I'm not sure the baby likes to apparate." Draco said clutching on to Harry, his head swimming with dizziness.

"Okay, whatever is best for you and the baby." Harry said as Draco righted himself, the dizziness fading.

"I'm okay, let's walk around for a bit, I'll be fine." Draco said as he released Harry.

"You sure, we could go and sit down for a while if you like."

"No, no, Harry honestly, I'm fine, you don't have to treat me like glass, I'm not going to break okay, I'm fine, let's have a look around." Harry looked sceptical but nodded reluctantly none the less.

Slowly they walked around the village. Of course the ruins of Harry's parents old house was still there, they paused in front of it. The house was in ruins, blackened and derelict.

"This is where it happened isn't it." Draco said, Harry nodded. "This may be a really stupid question sweetheart but would you like to live here?"

"It's a wreck, in fact it's a blackened wreck. We can't live here." Harry said dismissively.

"But would you like to live here?"

"It has crossed my mind but look at it. No one can live here, especially not a baby."

"It comes with a huge plot of land, the building may not be salvageable but it wouldn't be that long to start again. We could build the house to the exact match of this house just newer and with our stamp on it."

"Draco, as much as that sounds like the perfect place to live it would take too long, the baby would be here long before the house was anywhere near finished."

"You're crazy, I'm not sure how things work in the muggle world but we could have the house ready in a couple of weeks, you forget that we have magic to make everything go much quicker."

"You mean we could do that, live here and you'd be happy to live here?" Harry asked astounded.

"I don't want to raise this baby in Malfoy Manor and from what you've told me about Grimmauld place I don't really want to be there either no matter if it is connected to my family. I like the idea of being here, it's a fresh start. Beside's there's a school round the corner, a pretty little church and a few shops for the essentials. It's perfect here, I can see why your parents wanted to settle down here."

"You know I always saw myself settling down here, I just never thought it would happen." Harry said staring up at the dilapidated house.

"There's something else I wanted to talk to you about though." Draco said.

"What is it sweetheart?" Harry asked.

"I don't want the baby to have my name. The Malfoy name should die with me. Mum has gone back to being a Black, I don't want our baby to have any name but yours."

"Speaking of names, have you had any thoughts about what you want to call him or her?"

"I haven't thought about it to be honest Har, your okay though, with the baby only having your name?" Draco asked.

"Whatever makes you happy and I mean that Dray, I want you and the baby to be so happy and I want us to be a family."

"We are a family Harry."

"No, I mean a proper family Dray, I love you so much and I know this is happening so quickly but I want to be with you forever, I never want to lose either of you. Draco, will you marry me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**The New Arrival**

New Chapter for you, one thing I must say to you guys is I wasn't sure what month I set this in to begin with and I might have got slightly muddled in previous chapters. So whenever it said it was set in previous chapters forget that, I'll correct it later of course but I thought I could do a whole Christmas thing since we're now on the run up to Christmas and all so from this chapter onwards we're in the beginning of November. Sorry if there was any confusion before and I hope you can forgive me. Please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave me a review.

**Chapter Five**

"Draco, will you marry me?" Harry asked again when he didn't get an answer.

"Harry this is so sudden, I never expected for you to ask me to marry you. You know I don't expect it just because I'm pregnant."

"I'm not doing it just because you're pregnant, granted it is the main reason but I still love you, I'd still want to be with you forever even if you weren't pregnant."

"I just don't think the timing is great, I love you so much and I want this, I just don't want the baby to be the main reason why you're asking me."

"I really thought you were going to say yes." Harry said somewhat deflated and more than a little bit unhappy.

"Sweetheart, I want to say yes, I just don't think that you're asking me for the right reasons right now. I know this sounds silly but I don't want our engagement to be spur of the moment, I did it because he was pregnant, I want it to be romantic, because it was right for both of us. My parents married because it was convenient and it was good match because of their blood lines. I don't want to have that, I want us to be different, to be special."

"What we have is special." Harry said.

"I know but let's slow down a bit, it's been only a few months and we're already having a baby and moving in together. It's a lot to happen all at once, let's save getting married until after the baby is born because I don't want to be fat on my wedding day." Draco said trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay, I understand all of that and you're going to look stunning even when you're huge. I just wanted to make sure you knew how much I love you."

"I do know Har, I don't need a proposal to know that." Draco said with a smile, "I want to marry you, just not yet, I love you."

"I love you too."

Harry and Draco purchased the house together, half and half. It then took four weeks to knock down the skeleton of the old burnt out Potter house and rebuild it in the exact image of the previous house, with of course picking out their own fixtures and fittings to suit them.

Draco was now in his third month of the pregnancy, the morning sickness had hit and he'd spent nearly every waking moment close to a toilet, just in case. He was now an official worshipper of the porcelain Goddess.

His abs were not as defined anymore but apart from that he wasn't really showing. The morning sickness hadn't subsided at all and it was starting to get to him. The problem was Poppy was certain he couldn't have any potions to help ease it.

This hadn't impressed Draco in the slightest. It had put him in an extremely foul mood. It probably didn't help that his hormones were all over the place.

Because Harry was still teaching Draco was left on his own a lot of the time. He was spending him time over viewing the magical building process. Of course he had a house elf with him at all times, her name was Daisy and she had been Dobby's cousin.

Daisy had been bought by Harry to help them round the house. She was surprisingly loyal to them both. Of course she had heard about Dobby and everything he had done for Harry and she was thrilled to be serving Harry Potter.

The house elf had been ordered to stop Draco using magic. Draco was now also banned from using any form of magical transportation apart from the Knight Bus. In an emergency Daisy was to apparate him back to Hogwarts but only in an emergency and only if he could be moved.

Daisy had a lot of strict instructions to follow but she had taken them all in and she knew how important it was for her to protect Draco and Harry Potter's unborn baby.

There was good news though, since Harry had disposed of Rita Skeeter no one had dared print a single word about Harry or Draco. So there were a lot of rumours flying around about what was going on.

Some of the students had figured it out of course, especially after the potions accident and they had written to their parents and now no one was sure what was going on. Harry was content for the papers to not report anything. He didn't want his private business plastered on the front pages and he wanted to keep his unborn child out of the media for as long as possible.

He wanted him or her to have a normal childhood that was absent of abusive Uncles, manic, evil Dark Lords and anything that could cause him or her hurt or pain. He didn't want his child to suffer through anything that he had had to go through.

It was the beginning of November and temperatures had plummeted dramatically. As the house hadn't been finished yet the central heating still wasn't working. Everyone was freezing on the building site and not even Draco bringing them cups of tea, coffee and hot chocolate every half an hour was improving the mood.

The wizard in charge of fixing the central heating system and the radiators was nowhere to be seen. The job had supposed to be done a week ago but he hadn't shown up for work and the magical building crew were struggling to find a replacement.

It was the only thing left to do now, that and the nursery of course that had been painted white, the neutral beige carpet fitted and then left to be decorated when the gender of the baby was discovered.

Draco was dying to move in and start furnishing the place, he was keen to go shopping to make the house theirs. Harry, to save his boyfriends sanity, had allowed him to buy and spend whatever he wanted when it came to furnishing their house and making it a home.

Harry didn't mind as long as it wasn't too over the top and of course Draco was happy with it. Seeing as he was still teaching he didn't have a lot of time to be with Draco during the day. However that was soon to rectify as he wouldn't be working after the Christmas holidays which started on the 15th of December this year.

The blonde was becoming increasingly irate at the fact that the heating hadn't yet been fixed and was demanding that the Wizard in charge of over viewing the project get it done within the week or they wouldn't be getting paid.

Draco was becoming quite scary in his hormonal rages and of course the young Wizard was absolutely terrified of him and not only that but he was terrified of what Harry might do if he found out that his boyfriend wasn't particularly happy. So of course he promised it would be done.

Meanwhile, content that his threats were being taken seriously Draco decided to go on a shopping trip into the muggle world. He took with him Daisy of course, disguised magically to look like a regular human woman. He had wanted to get this done before he had started to show as he didn't fancy wandering around looking like a woman himself.

The rooms in the new house were large and spacious, he wanted to make the most of them but he was also aware in the back of him mind that baby's were messy. He needed to be conscious of this when he picked out some of the larger more expensive items such as the sofa. Plus he also needed to be aware that Harry wasn't the most graceful person in the world when it came to anything. In fact Harry's clumsiness was bound to make more mess than the baby would.

For a sofa he picked out a dark brown leather corner sofa that had dark stained feet. It set him back £3,000. The matching two seater arm chair to go with it another £1,350 and the foot stool a further £450. He knew this was going to be an expensive day.

The dinning set he chose was truly spectacular it was made from fruit wood and was beautifully hand crafted. Draco chose the extending version of the table that could seat up to ten people comfortably, without the chairs this cost him £1,500, the six chairs he bought to accompany the table were £229 each. Draco even added to the order the three door side board and bookcase, both pieces in the same wood and finish to match the table.

He was feeling rather pleased with himself at this point knowing that the house was going to look absolutely stunning when he was finished.

The bed was of course the most important purchase of the day. This was where he and Harry would be sleeping and there was a huge range of beds available, especially since his budget was uncapped.

He picked out a leather TV bed in super king size, chocolate brown in colour. Of course hidden in the foot of the bed was a wide screen LED TV, something Draco had never seen before and was immediately impressed and he hoped that Harry would be too. It was an extravagant buy at £5559 but Draco believed that it was completely worth it.

His next stop was to find some neutral furniture for the baby's room. He picked out a white cot that had Winnie the Pooh characters carved on the head board. He also added to his order the matching chest of drawers.

He also picked out the yellow and green Winnie the Pooh bedding bundle to go with the cot, it had beautiful embroidery to it as well. Though Draco also picked out a mosses basket and stand that matched the sets that he had purchased. He spent over £4,000 in the store, buying matching everything for the baby's room.

He went a little mad when it came to the things that he had bought. Among the things that he had purchased was a changing mat, a bathing set, lamp shade, curtains, cot mobile, nappy stacker, vibrating rocker, bibs, snoozie sleeping bag, cuddle and dry towel set, room and bath thermometer, cot tidy, blankie, an actual toy Winnie the pooh, fleece blanket, record book and finally a highchair.

All of them with the same Winnie the Pooh design to them, all of them neutral in colour. He knew that he had gone overboard with everything that he had purchased but that was only because he couldn't buy clothes yet. He wanted to actually buy pink or blue clothes depending on the sex of the child.

Draco even took the time to look at prams and buggies. He decided that he was going to get a Quinny Buzz, he liked the look of them the most. Plus they came with the option of a carry cot and a car seat and that was his next step, a car.

If he couldn't travel magical apart from the Knight Bus then he was going to get himself a car. Besides he knew that it would be useful to have a car even after the baby was born, after all you can't floo or apparate with a child in tow let alone a baby.

Before heading back to the old Potter place he stopped at the car place. He already had his driver's licence thanks to his mum and he was fully intending on buying a car. There were so many makes and models to choose from but in the end he went for a land rover freelander 2. With all the added extras and options that he added to the already luxurious car it came to over £38,000. However he paid them the money and drove off in his new vehicle with Daisy in the passenger seat next to him.

All the things that he had bought throughout the day were out for next day delivery. He had chosen to shop on the Thursday so it would be delivered on Friday and then when Harry came to see the house at the weekend it would be prefect and ready for them to move in. Of course that was dependant on the heating engineer fixing the heating.

Draco returned to Hogwarts in his new car to be greeted by Harry who looked stunned at the sight of his boyfriend driving up to the castle in a solid looking land rover.

"Wow, how much money did you spend today Dray?" Harry asked as Draco got out of the car.

"Well I can't magically travel so I thought that this would make sense. I did spend a lot though but it'll be worth it, I can't wait to show you on Saturday."

"I'm looking forward to it, did the heating wizard turn up?"

"I don't know, I came straight here, I'll find out tomorrow, everything is being delivered there so I have to be there early tomorrow morning."

"I can come and help tomorrow afternoon if you like sweetheart."

"No, I want to surprise you on Saturday." Draco said with a smile kissing his boyfriend for the first time since he'd got home.

"Okay sweetheart, have you eaten yet, dinner is over but I had the house elves prepare something for you to eat." Harry said to him guiding him into the castle.

"Thanks Har but I think I might just go and lie down, I'm so tired." Draco said and as he did he yawned.

"You know I think I'll join you." Harry said smiling and the two of them headed for bed despite it being only half seven in the evening.


	5. Chapter 5

**The New Arrival**

Sorry it's been so long since the last update. I'm writing a novel of my very own at the moment and preparing for Christmas with my two year old daughter (shopping for Christmas presents is a nightmare with a toddler)!

However here is your chance to have your say on the story ... boy or girl ... you decide.

**Chapter Five**

Saturday came very quickly, the heating was thankfully fixed. They were all ready to move in. Draco had worked extremely hard on Friday to make sure that everything was perfect. Anything that needed to be fixed magically Daisy did for him.

Any heavy lifting Daisy had had to do as well, the poor little elf had had to take a lot of the strain from the pregnant wizard. Draco had become extremely stressed when things hadn't come together the way he wanted.

Daisy however had turned out to be a rather helpful elf to have around as she managed to keep Draco as calm as possible given the circumstances. However finally the house was finished and Draco had gone back to Hogwarts, rather later than planned, so that he could accompany Harry to the new house in the morning.

Draco was bounding up and down with excitement at breakfast on Saturday morning and couldn't eat anything because he was so happy about showing Harry their new home. Eventually Harry gave up trying to have breakfast and decided to satisfy is boyfriend and head off.

They got into Draco's car, the blonde at the wheel as Harry couldn't drive and they set off on their two hour drive. It was an uneventful drive, where Harry napped the entire time.

Draco woke him up when they pulled up into the newly built driveway. "Sweetheart, wake up, we're here." He said, placing his hand on Harry's thigh and working his hand up very slowly.

"Can you wake me up like that every time I go to sleep?" Harry said with a smile, opening his eyes.

"If you like, I know I wouldn't mind." Draco said manoeuvring himself so that they could kiss. "You ready for this, I really hope you like it."

"Dray, whatever you've done I'm sure I'll love it, I never knew this house, I never got the chance to. I want this to be our house, not my parent's old house. Come on, let's go and have a look."

Of course Harry loved each and every room. From the moment that he walked in he thought it was amazing what Draco had done with the place. It oozed class and simplicity at the same time as being elegant and beautiful.

The final room Draco showed to Harry was the baby's. When he walked in he was absolutely speechless. There were no words to describe how he felt upon seeing the crib all made up, the mosses basket ready at the base of the cot.

The room had been painted yellow and had a wallpaper border of winnie the pooh characters. There was the chest of drawers and the wardrobe that matched the cot and if Harry had cared to look inside there were nappies, wipes, a few choice items of clothes and even a few toys.

Draco had focused more of his energy on the baby's room than any other room of the house and even though the entire house was complete and perfect the baby's room was polished to a higher standard.

"You did all of this?" Draco nodded, "You didn't use magic right because I will get annoyed at you."

"Of course not." Draco said but was touched by Harry's protectiveness. "Anything magical Daisy did for me." He explained.

"I knew it was happening but this just makes it so real. We're going to have a baby in here, a tiny person that we created is going to be in here." Harry said trying to process what he was saying.

"Yeah, we are, I think I went a little over board in this room but I had to, it felt right." Draco said and Harry took his lover into his arms and held him.

"You've gone a fantastic job here Dray. I can't wait to live here with you and the baby." Harry said.

"We're going to live here from now aren't we?" Draco asked, he had been looking forward to being in their own home instead of the castle.

"Of course but I still have to work at Hogwarts until the Christmas holidays, I promised Minerva I would. She's already been so good to us. I have to honour that promise."

"I know, I just wish you didn't have to. When do the Christmas holidays start?"

"The 20th of December, the time will fly by. Then I'll be all yours, I promise."

"You better be, we have enough money, you are staying off work until Harry junior in here can sleep through the night!"

At that Harry laughed, "Okay babe, I promise I'll be there through it all. Good and bad." Harry said and kissed Draco passionately.

Six weeks later and it was mid December, Harry was four days away from finishing his sort teaching career. He was sad to be leaving but he had something much more exciting and challenging waiting for him.

Draco was now in his 14th week of pregnancy and he had started to show and not just a little either, he had a nicely rounded bump. He was certainly eating enough for two people now and he was feeling the baby moving constantly.

Harry was loving rubbing Draco's expanded belly but he hadn't felt baby move yet. This afternoon Draco was due up at the castle for a check-up with Poppy to discover the sex of the baby.

He was really looking forward to this and tomorrow he was going to go shopping for baby clothes. He was looking forward to buying little dresses if it was a girl or little shirts if it was a boy.

Harry had been apparating to Hogwarts every morning and then apparating home each evening. It was tiring but worth it just to make Draco happy and he was. The fact that Harry was doing that meant a lot to him.

Poppy had arranged the check-up for Draco on the night of Harry's leaving party and also the staff Christmas party. They had arranged it especially so that Draco didn't have to travel up to the castle twice.

Harry left that morning, promising that he would be there for when Poppy told them the gender of the baby and showed them the ultra sound pictures.

With Harry gone Draco started the daily struggle to get ready. Poppy hadn't been kidding when she had said that the baby would drain not only his energy but also his magic. He was feeling so drained recently and even though he loved feeling the baby moving he didn't enjoy the constant needing to pee or the constant hunger. Also not using magic was starting to get tiresome.


	6. Chapter 6

**The New Arrival**

Author's notes found at the end of the story today so not to spoil the surprise.

**Chapter Six**

Draco moved very slowly as he got ready. He was feeling ever so drained and oh so tired. He had been sleeping for ten hours a night and having naps throughout the day. Harry wasn't aware of this as he had been working so hard recently. If he had been aware he would have been a lot more concerned about his boyfriend.

Even when pregnant it wasn't normal to be quite so tired and feel as drained as Draco was feeling. He decided to take the Knight Bus up to Hogwarts as he didn't trust himself to drive as he was feeling slightly light headed.

However he was determined not to let on to Harry who was already being way too over protective of him and the baby. He didn't want to be confined to his bed, he was happy pottering around his house and occasionally venturing out into the wizarding village of Godric's Hollow.

His trips out the house had been becoming fewer since the weather was getting worse. Snow had begun to settle all around the village now and it was starting to look magically beautiful.

After taking two hours to get dressed, twenty minutes were just getting his socks on, he left the house, summoning the Knight Bus by holding out his wand.

The purple triple decker Bus appeared with a bang, no one even looked round. Draco struggled up the steps to be greeted by Stan who Draco paid before being shown his seat. He was given a seat at the bottom of the bus because of the pregnancy and Stan stood beside him to talk to him.

"How's you and the baby Mr Malfoy?" Stan asked.

"We're all fine thank you Stan." Draco said, he wasn't in the mood to talk really as he was feeling quite sick.

"And how's Harry?"

"Working as hard as ever but fine." Draco said, again politely but wishing that he would go away. "Stan I don't suppose you could drop me off first, I'm not feeling great." Draco said.

Stan looked dubious, "We got a full bus up stairs I'm afraid Mr Malfoy."

"Five galleons each to you and the driver if you drop me off first." Draco said and Stan went to have a whispered conversation with the driver. When he came back Stan nodded and Draco handed over ten galleons.

He was dropped off at the gates of Hogwarts moments later, he was slightly earlier than expected so Harry wasn't there to greet him as he had said he would be but it wasn't Harry's fault as Draco was half an hour earlier than he was supposed to be.

The snow was deeper there and without the use of magic he had to wade through it. Draco hadn't thought to bring Daisy with him because he had been coming to meet Harry but seeing as Harry wasn't here and he didn't want to stand out in the cold he decided to just struggle up to the castle in knee deep snow.

It was more work than he had thought it would be and his exhaustions levels were almost unbearable but he kept going anyway and finally reached the doors to Hogwarts. Harry was in the great hall warming himself by the fire.

"Dray, what are you doing here, I wasn't expecting you for another half an hour!" Harry said rushing over to his boyfriend that moment that he saw him standing here. His clothes were soaked through from the snow and he was shivering slightly. Harry ushered him over to the fire at once and began to perform drying charms on his robes.

"Harry, I'm fine, stop fussing!" Draco said, "Though I'd love a coffee."

"No, no caffeine. It's bad for you and the baby!" Harry scolded, he summon a house elf and ordered Draco a hot chocolate.

"I'm allowed some caffeine!" Draco said tirelessly.

"I don't care, we're being extra careful, no caffeine, no nuts in any form, I have a list somewhere." Harry said, clearly he had been doing his research.

"Spare me the list, please Har, as much as I love you, I can't cope with lists right now." Draco said pleadingly.

Harry laughed, "Okay sweetheart, come on, I'll help you up the stairs to see Poppy." Draco nodded and allowed himself to be taken up to the hospital wing.

Poppy looked pleased to see them as they entered the hospital wing. However one look at Draco told her that something wasn't quite right. She said nothing, instead motioning for him to lie down on one of the beds.

She then erected curtains all around them and ensured that no one could eavesdrop or see what was happening. Draco was paler than usual and she noticed exactly how pale he was but only because she was trained, it was one of the signs she had been told to look out for in male pregnancies.

"How are you feeling today Draco?" Poppy asked withdrawing her wand and preparing to run her diagnostic spells.

"Tired, I'm always tired, I sleep so much at the moment and I nap a lot during the day." Draco told her, Harry nodded in agreement.

"He's been driving me mad, he's always watching stuff on the tv, he's obsessed with Buffy the Vampire Slayer at the moment." Harry said but Poppy wasn't listening to him.

"I'm afraid tiredness comes with the territory I'm afraid. It will only get worse unfortunately. I assume you haven't been using any magic as I instructed."

"Yep, no magic." Draco confirmed.

"I only ask because you're magic reserve is extremely low. It isn't usually this low until the very end of a pregnancy which may be contributing to your exhaustion. Also I've noticed that you are rather pale, more so than usual. Have you been having nose bleeds at all?" Draco nodded, "I think that you are anaemic but there is a potion you can take safely without harming the baby."

"Is the baby okay though?" Draco asked.

"Yes, the baby is perfectly healthy, a very powerful child considering how much of your magic it has drained, however why I am surprised at that I don't know considering it's parents."

"Can we find out if it's a boy or a girl?" Harry asked and Poppy nodded.

"Of course, as long as Draco would like to find out that is." Draco nodded in confirmation, he smiled eagerly, this was what he wanted to know. "You're having a little girl" Poppy said and Harry grinned happily, Draco too was over the moon.

"Wow, I can't believe we're having a little girl, we need to start thinking about names!" Harry said excitedly.

"We're going to have a little princess!" Draco said grinning from ear to ear with happiness.

"Not only are you two having a little girl but an extremely powerful little girl at that. She has to be to be using up as much magic as this. I think that the two of you are going to have your hands full when this one is born."

"I can't wait!" Draco said beaming with undiluted happiness.

"Me neither." Harry said, he was practically bouncing up and down with joy. He felt like the luckiest wizard in the entire world.

* * *

Okay so five votes for a girl and only two for a boy. Sorry to the two of you who wanted a boy, maybe if I turn this story into a trilogy I'll have them have a second baby and it'll be a boy. Please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**The New Arrival **

I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter, here is another update for you, I hope you enjoy this one as much as the last, though I think it's going a bit too easy for them at the moment, let me know if you think I should add a bit of drama to the story ... suggestions are welcome!

**Chapter Seven**

Three weeks after finding out that they were having a girl Draco had gone a little crazy. He had discovered the internet. Now, unable to use magic and confined to his bed because he'd had a slight fainting spell the previous week that had scared Harry, he was doing nothing but shopping.

He had bought a total of two hundred items of clothing from a range of different, very expensive baby stores.

A few of his favourite items were the white and red stripped sleep suit that had read Daddy's little girl in bright pink lettering. Not to mention the little knitted cardigan that was pure white apart from the two pockets which had rubber ducks knitted into the pattern. That particular item had set him back £32. When the tiny little thing had arrived though he knew it was money well spent.

His little girl not only had too many clothes but also too many shoes as well. Draco had purchased at a cost of over £50 each four pairs of new born baby UGG boots. They were all in different colours and styles of course but he believed that his daughter deserved to be spoilt.

Draco was also swiftly turning the spare bedroom into a play room. There had been five bedrooms to their home originally, the master bedroom still remained as did the nursery but the third largest had become a very large play room that was packed with toys.

They only had one spare room left now as the fifth and smallest room Harry had requested be a study. Draco of course had agreed and that was where he was spending all of him time ordering things for their daughter.

The toys that he had bought already were far too grown up for a new born, however she was going to grow into them and that was Draco's reasoning behind the little tikes indoor slide and not to mention the two rocking horses. One toddler sized and one big enough for a ten year old to sit on.

Harry said nothing when it came to Draco's shopping addiction, they had more money than they could spend in a life time plus extra on top of that. He loved the way his lover was spoiling their little princess.

Draco was now looking to personalise the baby's room however he couldn't and it was frustrating him. He couldn't for the simple fact that they hadn't been able to agree on a name.

Harry had liked the name Autumn but Draco hadn't been so sure preferring the names Jasmine or Faythe. Harry hadn't liked either of them so they were stuck in a stale mate. Now that Harry was home for the foreseeable future they had a lot of time to debate it.

"What about Taylor?" Harry suggested, Draco scrunched up his nose in disgust, shaking his head.

"Alexa?" Draco suggested.

"Maybe, what about ... Samantha."

"I don't like it. What about Eva?"

Harry shook his head, "Elena?" He suggested.

"I like it but not enough to name my daughter that. What about the name Kallie?"

"I think that we're not going to get anywhere with this." Harry said with a sigh.

"I agree" Draco said and it was the first thing that they had agreed on all day."

"Here's a suggestion, what about Emily?"

"It's nice, can we put on that on the maybe pile with Alexa?" Harry nodded, they had two maybe names now and about a million no's and definitely not's.

"Come on, it's time you got some lunch, you must be starving." Harry said getting up from the sofa. He had to pull Draco up as the blonde was getting the point where it was a struggle to get up from the sofa and out of the bath. He needed Harry's help a lot more recently, especially as he wasn't using magic.

Daisy had prepared for them a generous lunch of nibblely bits. Draco's cravings were all over the place, the food that he loved on one day would make him vomit the next. Daisy had learnt very quickly that lots of small portions of different food was the best option to keep the pregnant wizard happy.

"Oh, did I show this." Draco asked grabbing a designer carrier bag from the foot of the stairs. The writing on it declared that it was a Barbara Farber bag. From inside Draco brought out the most beautiful pink pinafore dress which had white spot detail to it. To go with it a long sleeved ivory t-shirt which had tiny pearl detail to the collar. There was a matching long sleeved bolero style ivory cardigan which was finished with a pearl button and a bow.

"It's beautiful, how much did that cost."

"Umm"

"Umm?"

"Only £100."

"£100 for one outfit?"

"But it's pretty."

"It is pretty but she isn't even born yet, she doesn't even have a name. Save the expensive outfits until she's born." Harry said. Draco however looked crestfallen at that.

"But I like spoiling her."

"I know you do sweetheart, I know you do and everything you've bought for her is beyond beautiful but she will love us both unconditionally no matter what brand of clothes she wears or what toys she has."

"I know but I like buying her things, I know you aren't where I am at the moment, I can feel her moving inside of me every day, she's always kicking away at me, you haven't felt it yet, when you do you'll understand!" Draco said and he was almost in tears as he did.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Harry said taking Draco into his arms and holding him, his emotions were getting way too much for him to handle. Harry wasn't sure which way he was going to go next but he loved his pregnant boyfriend and he really hadn't meant to upset him.

"You're not going to be mad at me if I tell you what else I bought are you?"

"I'm not mad Dray, you can tell me, I like knowing what you've bought for her."

"I got a Dior dummy for her, just two to start with. They were £24 each, but they're really pretty and I don't want her having those horrible cheap ones." Draco said.

"I can tell all already she's going to be one spoilt little girl You get whatever you like for her sweetheart. I don't mind."

"Oh, why don't we call her Jessica." Draco said suddenly.

"You know what I think that's a beautiful name!" Harry said and smiled. It wasn't him just being sympathetic, he actually did like the name.

"Really?"

"Yes sweetheart, really. I think that's the perfect name for our little angel."


	8. Chapter 8

The New Arrival

I know it's a short update but it's still an update ... right. I'm really sorry I've been slower than normal, I lost my Grandma earlier this month and I had to travel a long way for her funeral. I'm trying my best to keep going but this will be your last update until the new year! Please leave me a review, I know I've been a horrible author but I love you all and would love to know what you think of this short but dramatic chapter. Merry Christmas everyone.

Chapter Eight

It was Christmas day, Harry had finished his job teaching at Hogwarts and was enjoying his leisure time with his 15 week pregnant boyfriend. Draco had finally stopped shopping but only because he now had Harry to occupy him and he had already bought everything there was to buy for a newborn.

Draco was preparing the Christmas dinner all by hand with no magical assistance, Harry was of course aiding him wherever possible however Draco was a perfectionist and it wasn't often that he allowed Harry to help at all.

He was beginning to feel slightly better. Even though he still felt weak and extremely drained he wasn't feeling light headed anymore and the nose bleeds had nearly stopped altogether. Poppy had confirmed that it was all a normal part of pregnancy and that there was nothing to worry about.

Draco was preparing goose instead of turkey, he had never liked Turkey, far too dry for his taste. Harry wasn't in a position to argue, he had never tried goose and he wasn't about to argue with his pregnant and on occasion hormonal boyfriend.

It had been playing on Harry's mind a lot that they were still only boyfriends and that Draco had turned down the proposal. He knew that it had been for the right reasons but it was still difficult to think about. He wanted them to be married when Jessica was born, he wanted them to be the perfect family.

For the moment however he had given them the perfect Christmas, it was their first and last as a couple. This time next year there would be a baby with them and their lives would be oh so different.

He couldn't deny that he was looking forward to it, of course he was, without a doubt, he couldn't wait to be a father for the first time and with Draco too, he couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend in the whole world, he just wanted them to be more than that.

Narcissa was coming for dinner that day so Harry knew he couldn't broach the topic again today but he was formulating a plan in his head about how to convince Draco that it was indeed the right time for them to get married.

Narcissa arrived baring gifts half an hour before lunch, immediately she was in the kitchen with Draco and fussing over him and awing over his expanded waistline, something Harry was finding extremely sexy. The new curves of his body was making Harry hanker after Draco even more, it was just such a shame that Draco was not feeling sexy at all and rejected all sexual advances that Harry made.

Harry was going crazy, he loved Draco so much and he wanted to show him but he wouldn't marry him or have sex with him. Having no clue about being romantic he had run out of wooing ideas. The whole deal scenario that had won Draco round was something that had been a complete wim and honestl

Harry was going crazy, he loved Draco so much and he wanted to show him but he wouldn't marry him or have sex with him. Having no clue about being romantic he had run out of wooing ideas. The whole deal scenario that had won Draco round was something that had been a complete whim and honestly a stroke of pure luck.

Without it he would probably still be on his own, or worse still, with Ginny. Not that he disliked Ginny all that much but she was a girl and he couldn't imagine being married to a girl whom he didn't love for the rest of his life.

Though the more he thought about it the more he realised that overlooking Ginny had been a mistake. He hope that she still considered him a friend despite not being in contact for a while. He wasn't interested in her romantically, that ship had long ago sailed, however she did know a thing or two about wooing men, she was very good at it after all.

Harry made a mental note to himself that he should go and talk to her in the new year for some ideas in how to really spoil Draco and show him how much he really did love him without a wedding proposal or sex being involved.

As Harry set the table, thinking about the baby and Draco that he was jolted from his musing by a loud crash coming from the kitchen. At once Harry dropped what he was doing and ran towards the source of the noise.

Upon entering the kitchen he saw his beloved Draco doubled over in agony and Narcissa looking completely horror struck.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he rushed to Draco's side, lowering him gently to the floor, so carefully just in case he might hurt him more.

"I don't know, one minute he was stirring the gravy and the next minute the pan fell to the floor and he was like that, it happened so quickly, everything was fine a moment ago, I don't understand!" Narcissa said in a panic.

"Go and fire call Poppy, tell her it's an emergency that she needs to come here right away!" Harry demanded holding on to Draco's hand, he was clutching at it desperately and whimpering in pain. "Go!" Harry shouted at the startled woman, who at his shouts ran to do as she was asked.

"What's happening Har?" Draco asked, his voice quite as he was still in a fair amount of pain.

"I don't know, Poppy is on her way though. Everything is going to be fine." Harry promised knowing that he could be very wrong. He was absolutely terrified at this moment, scared of loosing the man he loved and his child.

"She's on her way." Narcissa said as she re-entered the room, Harry nodded at her as she knelt down next to her son.

Poppy arrived not two minutes later looking slightly rosy cheeked, party hat still in her hair. Upon seeing Draco she immediately went into medi-witch mode and began casting spells over him to determine what was wrong.

"What is it?" Harry asked as the shocked look on the medi-witches face became more and more pronounced.

"I have never seen anything like this before." She said, "I had to double check just to be sure." She continued, Harry was getting more and more irate the longer she didn't answer his question.

"So what is it?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"The pain that Draco felt was the placenta holding the baby separating into two, one for each child."

"What do you mean one for each child?" Harry asked, now more shocked than anyone else in the room, Draco couldn't even form words.

"I was unable to detect the second child as both hold the same magical signature and they were both in the same placenta. The little girl was more dominate which is why when I checked the gender I saw only that there was a girl. The second child is a boy and he's fighting for dominance now. I'm not sure how this is happening but they don't appear to be getting along already, which is why the placenta separated causing Draco as much pain as it did."

"What does it all mean?" Draco asked finally finding his words.

"It means that you have two extremely powerful children inside of you Draco, both fighting for dominance, neither wanting the other to win. I will have to monitor you very closely, if one of them becomes too much stronger than the other then the weaker one won't survive. If I see this happening then I'll have to put you into early labour I'm afraid."


	9. Chapter 9

**The New Arrival**

To make up for the lack of updates here is an extra long chapter for you to hopefully enjoy. Not entirely sure when the next update will be but I will update as soon as I can, promise. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Also, happy New Year everyone!

**Chapter Nine**

"Twins?" Draco said sitting on the sofa in shock after Poppy had left, returning to her Christmas festivities, the two babies were wriggling inside of him. Before he had loved the feeling but now he wasn't sure if it meant they were fighting or just swimming. He didn't like the thought that the two of them were bickering already.

"Looks like you get to do some more shopping." Harry said trying to look on the bright side, something that was difficult considering the fact that Draco looked close to tears.

"Oh Harry, what are we going to do?" Draco said sounding deflated. He was rubbing his expanded belly, which had suddenly become considerably larger since the placenta had separated. He was attempting to sooth the wriggling that was getting out of control.

"Sweetheart it'll be fine, I promise it'll be fine. We're going to be a perfect little family, a little girl and a little boy." Harry said smiling, he couldn't have been happier at the fact that they were having twins but Draco was far more concerned with the fact that the two children in his tummy didn't seem to like each other.

"But they hate each other, they're fighting already." Draco said as a sharp prod was given to his belly from the inside.

"Yes but we hated each other to begin with and look at us now." Harry reminded him, he was trying his best to sooth his boyfriend but it wasn't doing much good.

"Dragon, you need to calm down. If you are worried or anxious then the children will pick up on that. You need to remain calm. It won't do any of you any good for you to worry. I'm going to go and put the kettle on and we can all have a cup of tea okay." Narcissa said getting up and heading for the kitchen.

"The decaffeinated stuff is in the cupboard over the microwave!" Harry called after her.

"Yeah, don't use it, the stuff tastes like crap!" Draco shouted and he heard his mum laugh.

"Dray, you can't have too much caffeine, it's bad for you and the babies!"

"If you don't stop treating me like glass then it's going to be bad for you." Draco snapped at his boyfriend irritably. He knew that Harry was only doing what was best for him and he was just a bit over protective but Draco was getting sick of it.

"I'm sorry" Harry said sounding a little upset and taken aback at the tone Draco had adopted towards him. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Draco, hearing how hurt Harry was immediately regretted the tone that he had taken. "Sorry, there is just so much I'm not allowed to eat and do. I'm not even half way through this pregnancy yet and things are already getting complicated. It just upsets me that's all."

"I know sweetheart, I'm sorry. I just want to keep you and the babies healthy." Harry said, sadden at the fact that he had had upset Draco in such a way.

"You are far too protective sweetheart, I love you for it, I really do but you need to calm down, I'm fine, the twins are fine. I'm just scared, I don't want my children to hate each other, especially not before they're even born."

"I'm sure they don't hate each other. There isn't a lot of room in there for them, that's all it is. Once they're born and they have their own rooms it'll be fine, I'm sure of it."

"But you can't be sure of that Har, I knew that this was going to be difficult but this is too much, I don't think that we're going to cope very well." Draco said.

"Dray, we're going to cope just fine, your only saying that because you're scared. I'm going to be here full time with you and the twins, I'm going to here to support you. Please try not to worry." Harry said bringing Draco close to him and holding him, stroking his soft blonde hair.

"Here we go, a nice cup of tea and Draco yours has plenty of sugar, just the way you like it." Narcissa said, returning with three steaming mugs of tea all supported with her wand. She placed them gently down on the coffee table in front of them and manoeuvred Draco's towards him so that they would know which had the most sugar. "Harry is right though my Dragon, not only will he be here though, I will be as well. You won't go through this on your own."

"Thanks mum, I just never expected anything to go wrong."

"Nothing has gone wrong love." Harry said, "I know that there are two instead of just the one but that doesn't change anything. They are both still healthy, it just means that they might be here sooner than we expected. How about we go online tomorrow and order a few more bits and pieces now that we're having a boy too. Jessica has so much already, now we can buy things for our little boy too."

"We need a name for him." Draco said rubbing his belly again now.

"What do you think he should be called?" Harry asked.

"Do you want to call him James?" Draco asked.

"No, I don't want to name him after a dead man, I don't want anything that will remind me of the war and the suffering that we went through to get here. Pick another name." Harry said his voice full of determination.

"Okay, how about Matthew?" Draco suggested.

"I like it, Jessica and Matthew. Perfect names for our little ones." Harry said with a smile.

"Mum, Harry and I decided to let the Malfoy name die with me, the children with have Harry's surname, not mine. We thought that it was for the best." Draco explained to Narcissa.

"I think that you are right my Dragon, no one should be burdened with that name again. Not now we are rid of that man." She said nodding with approval.

Draco was pleased that his mother approved, though he hadn't seen her having a problem with it as she had already switched her name from Malfoy to Black to get rid of the stigma attached to the once proud and ancient name.

"How are you feeling now Dray?" Harry asked with concern.

"Better, the pain is gone, it just feels very stretched all of a sudden, like they're forcing my skin further than it should go." Draco said knowing that he wasn't describing it very well but not knowing how else to put it.

"Comes with the territory my Dragon." Narcissa said to her son, watching him rub his belly out of love and also in an attempt to sooth the feeling of his skin stretching.

Poppy returned the next day as she had promised to do. Narcissa had returned to the castle the previous evening informing the couple that she was just a fire call away if they needed anything.

Poppy knew that she would have to visit Draco every day to make sure that he and the twins were okay. She was overly aware of the risk that had now presented itself to Draco was higher than she wanted to explain to them.

She didn't want to panic the couple, it was clear that they were very committed to each other and very protective of the two children that Draco was carrying. There was nothing that either of them could do so she didn't want to worry them.

The way the twins were acting was not the way unborn children should act. They were fighting against one another for survival. Jessica had been the dominant one to begin with which was why she had been the only one to show up in the first few checkups.

Matthew however had begun putting up one hell of a fight and that was why the placenta had split causing Draco so much pain. It was also why Draco's magic was so low and he had been experiencing so much light headedness and dizziness.

Poppy was overly concerned about the whole situation and she knew that the twins would have to be born way before their due date, she just wanted them to stay in Draco's tummy for as long as possible as the longer they stayed where they were the healthier they would be.

"How are you feeling today Draco?" She asked as she motioned for him to take a seat, he had been bustling around the house tidying up since she arrived and she wasn't happy about it.

"Fine actually, a lot of wriggling going on in there but no more pain." He said as he admitted defeat and flopped hopelessly down on the sofa.

"That is a good sign, I'm going to give you a check up. Where's Harry this morning, I thought he would be here to watch over you as always."

"We pretty much ran out of everything yesterday, a few of the shops are open for a couple of hours today so he's just run out to get a few essentials. He'll be back soon." Draco said smiling.

"We can wait for him to return if you like?" Poppy offered.

"No, it's okay, it's just a check up, nothing to worry about right."

"Right" Poppy said somewhat dubiously. Draco looked at her in confusion.

"There isn't anything wrong, is there?" Draco asked suddenly overwhelmed with worry.

"It's hard to tell right now, I wasn't sure if I should tell you as there isn't anything that you can do. I suppose that you are the best person to tell, I know that Harry is extremely protective. I will tell you what I know and I will leave it up to you to decide if you wish to tell Harry or not." Draco nodded, "The twins are fighting one another for survival, this is why you might have to have them before you are full term. There is a risk that one will deprive the other of what they need, which is why I need to check up on you every day."

"How bad is it likely to get?" Draco asked somewhat numbly.

"I won't allow it to get as bad as that, this is why I need to check in on you daily, to monitor what's going on it there and make sure that both the twins are okay. We're going to make sure that they are both delivered safely and healthily. There isn't anything you can do so just relax and let me take a look at you."

Draco nodded and lay back, trying to relax with the new knowledge that Poppy had given to him, on some level he had known that something wasn't right.

Harry didn't come home for three hours, Poppy was long gone. Draco had started to become worried, the relief he felt when Harry walked in through the front door was immense.

"Where have you been sweetheart?" Draco asked going up to his boyfriend and kissing him.

"Just around in Godric's Hollow. There is a lovely old house just outside the village, it's up for sale." Harry said.

"We have a home Har." Draco pointed out in confusion.

"I know but we can't live off the Malfoy family funds forever. I was thinking of opening up a B&B. I think that it would be a new challenge. Plus it's only up the road and it'll get us both out of the house every once and a while."

"Harry, sweetheart, slow down, we're having twins. Isn't that enough of a challenge to be getting on with for the moment?" Draco said.

"Of course but it'll take a while to get the place up and running, even with magic. It's a wreck and I'd drop everything to be with you and the twins, you know that Dray. If you call I come running. I just think that it'll be something for us to do together that doesn't evolve around the children."

"You think you're going to get sick of us that quickly that you're panning your escape already?"

"Oh Dray, no, it isn't like that. We both have a lot of money but it won't last forever. I'm thinking about our future. I was going to set it all up and get a manager to run it most days of the week. I wasn't planning an escape at all, I promise you that. I want to be with you more than anything, I still want to marry you but I know not to push the subject."

"You know my reasons for not wanting to get married right now. I want to savour some of our relationship. It's all gone so fast. I'm sorry I accused you of wanting to run away. It scares me to think that you might not be here and I'll have to cope on my own."

"Never going to happen Dray, never going to happen." Harry said bringing Draco into his arms and holding him. "I love you too much, I'm never going to leave you or the twins, I promise you that."

That night as Draco slept soundly the twins battled one another endlessly. Harry lay awake thinking about everything, so many thoughts rushing through his mind. He was petrified of what was coming in the future.

Harry had been so looking forward to being a father and there was no one that he would rather be with than Draco but he couldn't help but think about the things that he had had to give up for the life that he was now living.

His two best friends didn't want to talk to him because of the boyfriend he had chosen. He couldn't help the fact that he loved Draco but there was no way he wanted to change that.

With everything that he had been through and the battles that he had fought and survived through, he didn't want his children knowing any of it. He had had to sacrifice a lot and he wouldn't have either of his children to go through the same ordeals that he had.

It was that night that Harry made the decision to shelter his children from his past, he didn't want them knowing any of it. He didn't want his children knowing that he was a murderer.


	10. Chapter 10

The New Arrival

Sorry it's been so long. Uni deadlines are looming and my novel has just been accepted by an agent so I've had a lot on my plate. Hope you like the chapter.

Chapter Ten

28 weeks pregnant and Draco was the size of a house. He had been confined to his bed and had to be given daily potions by Poppy as the twins were struggling inside of him. The potion was baby friendly of course and numbed the pain.

Harry was also struggling but he couldn't talk to Draco about it. After Harry had discussed buying the old house and turning it into a B&B Draco had practically vetoed the idea but Harry had gone behind Draco's back and bought it anyway.

He was now running round like a headless chicken taking care of his pregnant boyfriend while also overseeing the renovations to his new business. Harry was very determined that he was going to make, setting up this new B&B had become his passion. It had given him back the drive and purpose to his life.

Harry didn't feel that he was going to be a father, he watched as Draco got bigger and bigger with each passing day but he hadn't connected with the twins, Draco had them inside of him, Harry didn't have that and he just wasn't there yet.

To say that he was stressed didn't really cover it but he powered through and without fail he was by Draco's side for every appointment he had with Poppy every day. He had even perfected the twins room when the extra furniture had arrived.

It was an hour after Harry had fallen asleep on the 19th of March Draco started to scream bolting Harry out of sleep in a panic. He grabbed his wand and began waving it around in a sleep deprived stupor because he thought that they were being attacked.

"Draco what is it, what's wrong?" Harry asked once he realised that no one had snuck into their bedroom and started attacking them.

"My stomach, it's agony, something's wrong!" He said as he gasped for breath between screams and sobs from the pain he was in.

"I'll get Poppy." Harry said rushing out the room.

Draco began to scream profanities as Harry rushed out the room. Poppy arrived at the house within minutes and was immediately by Draco's side with her bag full of potions.

"What's going on?" Harry asked in a panic.

"The babies have started using their magic against one another, I hope you're ready to be a father because I'm about to deliver your children." She said.

Harry couldn't reply, he stood in shock, mouth agape as he watched Poppy take charge. She was busy and bustling and there was a purpose to everything she did, Harry however couldn't move. He couldn't believe that he was about to be a dad.

Thirteen stubborn hours later and Matthew was born, smaller than he should have been but breathing on his own. Five minutes after her brother Jessica made an appearance. She however wasn't breathing.

It took a few seconds to revive her but she began to breath and suddenly Harry and Draco had two children. Living, breathing, screaming children. Both Harry and Draco were exhausted but staring at their newborn babies in a stunned silence.

"I'm afraid that the twins have done some damage to you Draco, you're going to be stuck in bed for a while longer I'm afraid. Harry, perhaps you should call Narcissa, you may need some help to begin with. Draco is going to be out of action for a while."

Harry nodded mutely, heading out of the room and straight for the fireplace where he floo called Narcissa before going to the kitchen to make up some formula. He stood there staring at two empty bottles and the box of powder with no clue what to do.

It was lucky that Narcissa arrived when she did. She took pity on Harry who seemed unable to function.

"I can't do this." He said, he felt practically numb.

"Yes you can, you're just in shock." She said as she showed him how to measure out the formula one scoop to each ounce of water.

"I can't even feed them!" Harry said in distress.

"You need to calm down Harry, everything is going to be okay. Now come on, let's go upstairs and see those beautiful children of yours."

Harry nodded as she handed him the two bottles and he followed her up the stairs to where Draco, Poppy, Jessica and Mathew were waiting.


	11. Chapter 11

The New Arrival

Chapter Eleven

Harry's phone was ringing. It was the sixth time in an hour that it had been vibrating and shouting out it's ringtone of Super massive Black Hole, desperate to be answered. Harry however was otherwise occupied by Jessica who had been injured by her brother. The twins were only three days old.

Draco was in bed with Mathew, Narcissa was up with him. They had had to separate the babies as the rivalry between them hadn't ebbed at all. It didn't matter that they couldn't speak, they were the product of Harry Potter with the combination of the Pure Blood Malfoy line. Not being able to speak and never having studied magic didn't stop these two children.

Harry already knew that it was concerning Draco who was distressed at the fact that he couldn't have his two children in the same room as one another. He wasn't sure how he could solve this problem though, not when he had other commitments.

He was well aware that the contractor in charge of renovating the Bed and Breakfast was trying to desperately to get hold of him. He didn't know why but he was sat on the sofa feeding his daughter and she took priority over anything to do with the B&B.

Upon holding his daughter for the first time he had fallen completely in love with her. When he had held his son on the other hand he just hadn't felt right. There was something about that little baby that didn't sit right with him. Harry didn't dare voice this to either Draco or Narcissa. They had taken to both of them without question. But when Harry had held Mathew his scar had prickled, something that hadn't happened since Voldemort had died.

A small niggling feeling in the pit of his stomach made him want to go and visit Hermione and talk it over with her and see what she thought but since he wasn't speaking to her or to Ron he suppressed that urge and pondered over it himself.

Jessica drained her bottle and Harry moved her so that her head was on his shoulder and he began rubbing her back until she burped. Even after she had got rid of the excess air Harry kept rubbing her back as she wriggled. The overwhelming love that he felt for this little creature was not what he had expected it just concerned him that he felt nothing for his son.

At that moment Narcissa came down stairs, She stopped upon seeing Harry sitting there. "How are you feeling?" She asked him coming over to the sofa and taking a seat beside him.

"Scared" Harry said honestly.

"Understandable, She's asleep by the way, would you like me to put her in her crib. You could go and see Draco and Mathew, both of them are refusing to sleep." Narcissa said with a smile. Harry's phone began to ring again.

"No, I'm going to sit here with Jessie for a while." Harry said gently moving his daughter so that he was cradling her in his arms.

"Who keeps calling you, you're phone has been ringing all morning." She asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter. Nothing important. I want to tell you something and I don't want you to judge me. I just can't keep it to myself anymore and it more than scares me." Harry said deciding that he couldn't keep his feelings about Mathew to himself.

"Go on." She said with concern.

"I love Draco, more than anything in the world, Jessica is perfect, beyond perfect but when I held Mathew soon after he was born I didn't love him, I looked at him and felt nothing. I know that makes me seem like a monster for not loving my son but when he looked into my eyes I felt my scar start to prickle. It hasn't done that since Voldemort. I know he's only a baby and he's my baby but there is still a part of Voldemort in me. I hate myself for it but I can't ignore this feeling I have."

Narcissa took a deep breath, processing the information that Harry had unloaded. "It has concerned me that Mathew seems to be the one who initiates the rivalry between him and his sister. Jessica never starts it, only defends herself. On the other hand he is your child and Draco knows that there is something not quite right with you at the moment. I don't think you should tell Draco, there isn't anything you can do about it. They are both your children and you cannot disregard your son because of a feeling you have."

"I know that but he scares me and he's only a few days old."

"All you can do is love him and nurture him. Do not treat them differently and be there for them. As a parent all you can do is do your best." She said with a smile, "And don't over work yourself, a Bed and Breakfast is a lot of work to undertake with two new born babies."

"How did you know?" Harry asked perplexed.

"Draco told me that you wanted to do it and he wasn't sure but he knew that you would do it anyway. When you're passionate about something nothing stops you from doing it. He knew that and told you he wasn't pleased but he still knew you'd do it anyway."

"I think I owe him an apology." Harry said with a sigh, staring down at his daughter.

"I think he'll forgive you." Narcissa said with a smile. "Here, I'll take Jessica, you go up and see Draco and Mathew. It's time you all bonded as a family."

"Thank you Narcissa, I appreciate this but I'm going to take Jessie up with me, they need to learn to be together. They're brother and sister after all, they need to learn to tolerate each other."

Harry was of course right, no matter how he felt about Mathew he was still his father and even if he did have a large chunk of Voldemort inside of him Harry was going to do his best to be a father to him and teach him what was right. Harry wouldn't allow his son, his flesh and blood to go down the wrong path.


End file.
